The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the invention. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Augmented reality (AR) is a direct or indirect live view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are “augmented” by computer-generated perceptual information, ideally across multiple sensory modalities, including visual, auditory, haptic, somatosensory, and olfactory. A user may use AR to combine virtual objects with real environment and bring a feeling that virtual objects are part of the real world. With the wide adoption of mobile devices and wearable devices, AR is easily accessible to consumers for gaming, shopping, education, sightseeing, etc. However, it is a challenge to fit a virtual object into a real environment smoothly at real time.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.